


What do you do with a pair of wings?

by FeelsLikeTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon Compliant, I posted this unfinished because I need plot suggestions, Karasuno, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Somewhat, Wings AU, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea
Summary: Hinata was jolted awake by an enormous crash at the side of his bed. When he scanned the room for the source of the noise, he let out a strangled shriek.Sprawled on the hardwood floor beside him in a tangle of arms and legs was a body, one with long limbs, and -- wait -- were those wings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that this is incomplete, I am looking for feedback and plot ideas. Thank you!

The first encounter came to pass as he peered down at his younger sister in the sanitary whiteness of a hospital room; a distinct presence beside him that dissipated when he turned to face it. When Hinata brought it up among his elders they dismissed it as ‘just the imagination’ and ‘a trick of the mind’. Hinata himself was unsure as to what he was experiencing, and it was not until nearly half a decade later that he trusted himself enough to acknowledge the existence of this individual.

Years of living alongside a seemingly invisible person ought to have driven him insane, but he found it to be quite the opposite. Throughout this period of time the constant flow of questions through his brain was a normality, yet at the same time Hinata was not entirely certain that he was prepared to receive answers. Or at least, not in the manner that they were delivered to him.  


Hinata had been jolted awake by an enormous crash at the side of his bed, instinctually fumbling around on the surface of his nightstand for his phone. Grasping it loosely in one hand, he pressed the power button, allowing the screen to illuminate the room with dim light. He angled the device towards the direction of the sudden noise, and let out a strangled shriek. Sprawled on the hardwood floor beside him in a tangle of limbs, was a body. 

Slowly, pushing itself up with its forearms, the figure twisted its body around to stare into the colored pixels, pupils contracting at the contrast from the previously darkened room. Their gaze shifted from the volleyball that Hinata had set as his lock screen to meet Hinata’s eyes. In the glow he could now recognize the creature as an actual person, one with long limbs, and-- wait-- were those wings? 

Hinata stared, noting that one: whomever this was most definitely had a pair of enormous feathered appendages growing from their shoulder blades; two: he knew this person; and three: they were completely devoid of clothing. Had it been anyone else, they would have phoned the police regarding a break-in, stalker, or another crime of some sort. Hinata merely sat, the initial shock fading rapidly.

This figure before him and the one that he so regularly detected at his side were the same person. The feeling in the room was distinctly familiar, the same one that had followed him through the past five years. It was, to say the least, somewhat unsettling, but reassuring as well.

Voice still gravely with sleep, Hinata spoke up, slurring the words slightly.

“What’re you doing here, ‘cause I know you, and I’m not trying to be creepy I promise it’s just that I wanna know and it’s bad timing that you’re here now, because I was trying to sleep, and...” 

He trailed off, not knowing exactly where he was heading with that sentence. The winged boy on the ground stared up at Hinata.

“You know about me?”

“You mean... you weren't trying to show yourself? ‘Cuz i know you’ve been following me since i was three, which was sorta really creepy at first but now it’s not.” When the boy didn’t respond immediately, he continued. 

“But I can see you now, which is good, right?”

“Wow.” An eye roll. “How’d you figure that one out, dumbass?”

“Hey, you can’t just land in someone’s room and start calling them names”

“I just did,” he retorted.

Hinata didn’t have to feign irritation this time, but curiosity was practically spilling out of his skull and he continued talking. The commotion of the events of the past few minutes had fully deteriorated any chance of falling back asleep, so he inquired.

“Why are you following me?”

“I’m not,” the other muttered, glancing to the side.

“Oh sure, then why are you here?”

There was no answer to that, and an awkward silence settled between them. Then-

“Hey, Hinata-”

“Why do you know my name but I don’t know yours?” Hinata blurted out.

“Kageyama.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s Kageyama.”

“Then Kageyama-kun, why-”

“Lay off on the honorifics, would you?”

Hinata’s phone screen shut off suddenly and the two were plunged into darkness. He reached for the power again but paused, thinking rapidly. There were numerous uncertainties that he had stuffed away but now resurfaced in the darkness. There was always the chance that the wings were a fraud; maybe there was some other reason behind them, and this wasn’t actually the person he thought it was (Damn his overworking mind). If he could just check…

Using the momentary confusion to clamber off the mattress and behind Kageyama, he reached out in front of him and in a rush of feathers was met face to face by the other who spun around at the faint sound of footsteps. 

Hinata had been reaching to feel the black wings, which, he hoped, were genuine, but he wanted to check all the same. Kageyama showed his blatant displeasure at this, whisking them out of reach.

“I just want to feel-”

“No.”

“Why?” 

“Imagine: I randomly run around you in the dark and start feeling up your legs as if I had never seen them before. It’s really freaking uncomfortable, okay?”

“But Kageyama--a,” Hinata complained, drawing out the last syllable, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have wings. So I really haven’t seen them before.”

“Whatever.”

“Plus, I wasn’t going to feel up your wings. I was just checking to see if they were real.”

Kageyama’s silhouette against the window curtain showed him getting to his feet, and Hinata, who saw what was coming but had no time to veer away, was hit full in the face with a wall of disheveled feathers. Hinata could just feel the smug grin through the darkness as he stood, spitting out downy fluff onto the ground.

“Real enough for you?”

Hinata muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, and then very nearly had a heart attack as the overhead lights in his room flashed on.  
Natsu stood in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Shouyou, stop being noisy. It’s still early, you know…”

She trailed off at the sight of Kageyama, standing and covered in nothing but a blanket, and Hinata, crouched in a defensive stance in front of him. Natsu slammed the door shut with a bang that shook the walls. Hinata winced at the sudden loud noise, and again when Natsu’s footsteps veered towards their parents’ room.  
In the brief moment of time that it took for Hinata’s mother to yell a groggy ‘what?!’ and stagger down the hallway, he was able to haphazardly shove Kageyama backwards into his closet and close the door behind him. He hit the light switch on his way to his bed and dove under the covers as soundlessly as he could just as both his mom and sister appeared at the doorway. The taller figure sighed.

“Natsu, there’s nothing here. Now go back to bed.”

“But Shouyou was being loud. And there was another person here and he was standing,” She pointed into his room, “right there.”

Mrs. Hinata shushed her and turned her around by the shoulders. As his sister was led back to her bedroom, Hinata let out a breath of relief. Explaining about Kageyama was not something he wanted to do, or even could do for that matter, and it was better just to avoid it altogether.  
Waiting until his sister was led to her bedroom and his mother returned to hers, he lay silently for a short while before sliding from the covers and cracking open the closet door. 

In the absence of light Hinata was unable to make out a figure within the small space, but he heard Kageyama push the coathangers aside. A muffled ‘shit’ sounded along with a thud, and then another. 

“Hey, you stuck or something?” Hinata whispered into the hanging clothes. 

“You shoved me behind this pole thing AND I CAN’T GET BACK UNDER WITH THESE HUGE ASS WINGS,” Kageyama hissed back.

“Well how did you even get here in the first place? Maybe just disappear back to wherever you came from and come back again. Y’know, like restarting a computer, or something.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Hinata you dumbass.”

“Well how am I supposed to know that,” Hinata huffed in annoyance. “It’s not like you even told me what you were doing here. You just materialize in my room and expect me to be okay with  
it.”

“Well,” Kageyama pointed out, “you do seem to be pretty okay with it, actually.”

“But not really because what am i supposed to do now? Where did you come from and stuff?”

“Not now, I need to get out of here first.”

“But what if you’re a murderer and if that’s the case then I’m not letting you out.” Hinata motioned as if to close the door, and Kageyama stuck his foot out to force it open.

“Not like you’d even be able to get me out if you wanted to. Besides, I wouldn’t tell you if I was a murderer because that’s not what murderers do.”

“How would you know that if you weren’t a murderer?”

“Your reactions are incredibly delayed. If I were a murderer I would have killed you already.”

“HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU WEREN’T A MURDERER?”

“IT’S COMMON SENSE, DUMBASS!”

Realizing the volume at which they were speaking, he lowered his voice. “Look, I promise I’m not a murderer so help me out here.”  
Hinata snatched his phone from the bed and turned on the flashlight. Squinting at first, he made it back to the closet and then nearly laughed out loud. 

“Oi Kageyama, you can take that bar out. It’s removable because it just holds the clothes.”

Much to Hinata’s alarm, all of the hangers were dumped on the closet floor as Kageyama lifted the metal bar and burst out from the cramped space. He looked at the mound of rumpled fabric hopelessly, and decided it was best just to leave that mess for later. Instead, he sealed the closet after resetting the closet rod and promptly face-planted on the bed, completely spent but unable to sleep. He heaved himself up momentarily to grab a few articles of clothing from the ground, tossing them at Kageyama’s face.

“You don’t have to wear clothes where I’m from,”he protested, catching and pinching them between his thumb and forefinger.

“Where’re you from, a nudist beach?”

“I’ll have you know-”

“Oh, just take the clothes.”

Without waiting for an answer he left Kageyama standing and got back in bed. He was running on fumes by that point, he knew, but it still took an overly long amount of time to finally drift off into a restless sleep. 

\-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke the next morning, practically murdering his alarm clock, Hinata rolled out of bed feeling less than rested. He was also really freaking cold and immediately noticed why. The window had been opened as far as it would go, and frigid morning air was blowing in. The condensation on the inside of his floor caused him to skid as he dragged himself across the room. It took him a moment to notice what was missing: Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. He had presumably escaped out the window, judging from the state of the frame and the interior of his bedroom. Had he left himself a sufficient amount of time in the morning to search the house he would have, but he had other necessities, not to mention sleep deprivation.  
Hinata’s volleyball jersey was piled on the ground in a black and orange heap, almost invisible beneath his school uniform and pretty much everything else that had been neatly hung the evening before. 

He dredged the shirt with the number ‘10’ in white from the bottom of the pile and draped it over a hanger, then slammed the window shut. Not bothering to tidy the rest of the mess, Hinata stuffed his widely strewn books and papers into his school bag along with his volleyball sneakers and bolted out and down the hallway. A hurried breakfast followed, and he snatched the premade lunch from the kitchen table before hiking his satchel up on his shoulder and sprinting outside.

After saying a quick goodbye over his shoulder, Hinata led his bike from where he had leaned it against the side of the house the previous day and started down the left-hand side of the road. As he gained momentum he swung his bag so that it rested against his back, and started up the mountain towards Karasuno. 

It was about a fifteen minute ride every morning, and this one was no different. Hinata parked his bike at the rack beside the front door of the high school and padlocked it to the iron pole. It was the same thing every day- once he got to school he would sprint to the doors of the gym and throw them open, receive an enthusiastic greeting from Daichi and Suga and the rest of the senpai, and begin the morning practice. All too soon the hour would be up, and Hinata would protest profusely, because who really needs school anyway? They would all head to class, and Hinata would barely manage to survive until practice after school. This time, however, he died a little inside before the first practice even started.

Hinata threw open the doors, and was met face-to-face with a certain dark haired, salty, sarcastic individual for the second time in twenty four hours.  
He stumbled backwards, pointing a shaking finger at Kageyama’s face.

“Why are you here?”

Kageyama looked at him incredulously.

“Same as you.”

Before Hinata had a chance to retort, Suga appeared behind Kageyama, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Hinata! I see you’ve met Kageyama, he’ll be joining us for today-” He cut off abruptly, seeing Hinata’s startled expression. “Do you guys… know each other?

“I guess you could say that,” the shorter said reluctantly. He pushed past the two into the gymnasium, and then whipped around, confronting Kageyama.  
“But if you are here for volleyball, don’t think that because you were in my room last night that I will go easy on you.”

Suga looked from one to the other. “Eh?!”

A mocking laugh sounded from outside the doorway. 

“That’s not even sound logic, you idiot,” Tsukishima scoffed, stepping into the building. Yamaguchi trailed close behind, seemingly oblivious to the middle blocker’s scornful remark. He, too, appeared to be somewhat perplexed at Hinata’s context-lacking remark.

Kageyama glared back down at the shorter first-year. 

“What gives you the impression that you’re better than me, dumbass?”

“Why should you care?” Hinata shot back. “All you’re here to do is stalk me.”

“I’m not here to stalk you,” he shot back. “Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

Kageyama strode around Hinata, who was attempting to edge him out the gym doors. Behind him Tanaka could be heard hissing to Noya, “Hey, doesn’t Kageyama’s shirt and stuff look like those one that Hinata always look like? ‘Specially because they’re really short.” The libero snorted and leaned in to whisper back:“And not to mention what Hinata said-” but they were silenced as the captain planted himself between them.

“Now let’s not jump to any conclusions, you two,” he admonished. Both snickered but stopped their comments.

Practice did not run very well at all, as the pair of feuding first-years paid no attention to Daichi’s continuous reprimands. By the time the familiar sound of the first school bell rang from the central building, the typically good-tempered Captain had lost his composure, Tanaka had made numerous attempts to silence them by yelling at twice their volume, and Asahi was sweating nervously while trying to separate the two. 

Coincidentally, Kageyama and Hinata had first period together. And second period. And third period. Between wondering where Kageyama’s wings had disappeared to, feeling constantly that eyes were boring into his back, and anticipation of after-school practice, Hinata managed to flunk both a math and an English quiz. It wasn’t exactly that he wouldn’t have failed, even without the additional distractions, but they were certainly no assets. Not only that, but Kageyama was reintroduced in every single class. Kageyama would then tell the teacher that he already knew Hinata, and they would be stuck sitting next to one another, which he figured was tiresome for them both. 

Hinata slouched, trying not to doze off in the middle of science class, Kageyama inevitably postured at his right side. The board at the front of the room read off some over-complicated names of body parts, the lecture entering through one side of his sleep-muddled brain and right out the other.

He sighed and rested his head on one hand, spinning a pen with the other. It rotated around his third finger, was stopped by the thumb and then set reeling again. Occasionally he would jot  
down some loose notes in a lackluster attempt at appearing attentive. This quickly gre old, and his consciousness drifted. As he began to doze off Hinata’s elbow suddenly slipped off the the desk, sending the pen flying through the air. He was jolted from his half conscious state, and managed to catch the edge of his desk before falling from his chair. It tipped, dumping his notes and sending him sprawling on the floor. 

Naturally, the whole class had turned to stare at whatever had caused the momentary pandemonium. Hinata frantically gathered the papers back on his desk, retrieved the pen, and sat back at his seat while trying to ignore the comments which were offhandedly thrown across the room.

“Oi, dumbass,” Kageyama hissed, “you’re gonna poke your eye out one of these days.”

“You don’t get to worry about that,” he whispered back.

“I’m not worrying. Don’t give yourself too much cred-”

“I’m not giving myself credit so stop saying that. You’re just an emotional desert.”

\-----------

Thankfully, lunch directly followed the small incident, and as soon as they were dismissed Hinata disappeared out the door, Kageyama close behind. He made his way down the stairs, stopping four steps from the bottom to leap while grasping the guardrail. Yachi and Yamaguchi and an outwardly reluctant Tsukishima were waiting in their normal classroom on the second floor, sitting at a makeshift table made of four desks. They jumped as Hinata suddenly slid the door open and, skipping slightly, pulled a chair from another desk to join their small cluster. He took a seat and almost instantaneously began shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate.  
This was typical of him, but Kageyama stood and watched in awed silence. Tsukishima, seeing the expression on the newcomer’s face, smirked.

“He’s a human food processor. Goes in one end, comes out the other.”

For that, Hinata reached across the table, stabbing a chopstick in Tsukishima’s direction.

“Hey, it’s not like you’re any different!”

Kageyama stood, observing the exchange between the two first years. Noticing that he was still standing, Yachi offered him a chair and he sat down without a word. 

“Don’t offer him a chair,” Hinata argued. “He’s a stalker!” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t seem to mind me so much when I was in your room last night.”

“Well that was different. You just-” He broke off at the awkward stares that were currently being shot over the table at them. There was a painfully long, tense pause before anyone dared say anything.

“Um. Well…” Yamaguchi cleared his throat. “Sooo, moving on--”

“Didn’t realize you were a thing,” Tsukishima interrupted. “You’d never guess.”

This time, both Hinata and Kageyama reacted, lunging forward and shouldering one another out of the way.

“Wait wait wait, you’ve got it all wrong-”  
“-NOT A THING, DAMN YOU TSUKISHIMA-”  
“I was just sleeping-”  
“DON’T YOU GET THE WRONG IDEA NOW, YOU SALTY BASTARD-”

The vocal brawl died down as Hinata’s reserve of insults ran dry and Kageyama, surprisingly, became unable to get a word in edgewise around the yelling of the other. Then the bell rang, bringing a very anticlimactic lunch to a close. Not that lunch was supposed to have a climax in the first place, it being lunch. 

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, as it should, and the two did not meet up again until practice after school. By the end of practice, however, Hinata decided that he would have rather missed practice than go through that hell. And by hell, he meant having Daichi temporarily suspend him from the team. 

He left the gym just as it began to grow dark, unchained his bike from the front of the school, and walked it by his side as he headed toward the front gate. Hearing footsteps from behind he turned to meet the scowling face of none other than Kageyama. What a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> As I am 100.9% stuck with this story, I thought that I might be able to get some ideas from people. If you have an idea or suggestion for later events or plot, or critique for what is already written, please leave a comment. It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
